Eien No Takeru
by Jonasan Khushrenada
Summary: My second fanfic! Cali-chan and Kindness and Care, this fic is for you!


DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Digimon, Escaflowne, or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ****

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own _Digimon_, _Escaflowne_, or _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_. Why Sailor Moon, you ask? It's because the title of this songfic mirrors Rei Hino's (Sailor Mars) image song, _Eien No Melody_, or for you non-Japanese speakers, _Eternal Melody_, okay? So don't go getting any lawyers trying to drill lawsuits up my behind.

****

DEDICATIONS: Okay, this songfic goes out to my very own crew APA, the Animé Phreaks Anonymous, most of all, my gal. You know who you are, luv! Oh, and this songfic also goes out to **cali-chan** and **Kindness and Care**, two authors that urged me to write more songfics. You wanted more songfics, well here's another for you to read!

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the low-down. It's yet another songfic made by me, your regular everyday animé phreak. I just whipped this fic up out of the blue, so I thought I might indulge you. Basically, it's a follow-up of one little moment in my last songfic, _Memories of Olde_. You'll have to read that one first if you want to understand the true nature of this one. Basically, I opened it up into a full-fledged songfic all its own, so tell me what you think. The theme song to this is the _Escaflowne_ theme song: _Yakusoku Wa Iranai_, or for all you non-Japanese speaking people, _I Don't Need a Promise_. Oh, and just for all you non-Japanese speakers, I put the translated lyrics beside the actual Japanese lyrics, and bear in mind that the translations are not exactly perfect. Again, it's quite detailed, so bear with me. Now, sit back, relax, and we'll get on with the show! Enjoy!

****

Eien No Takeru

A TaKari songfic

Written by

Jonasan Khushrenada

__

Nee, aishitara, (say, if you love)

__

Dare mo ga konna kodoku ni naru no? (Could anyone come to experience such loneliness?)

__

Nee, kurayami yori mo (Say, will suffering be even deeper)

__

Fukai kurushimi dakishimeteru no? (Than embracing the dark night?)

__

Nani mo ka mo ga futari (Everything is there for two people)

__

Kagayaku tame (So that they can shine)

__

Kitto... (Surely...)

...He remembered the day he confessed to Kari that he truly loved her, and that he had never dreamt of loving another. He ran in the rain through the wet streets, grasping the rose in his hand like gold, until he came to an apartment building with a moving van in front of it. Two movers hauled a dresser into the back of the truck while Tai, Kari, and their parents slowly walked towards a van in front of the truck. He called out her name. She looked up, then ran to him immediately. She wrapped her arms around him, just as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him on the cheek, and he just smiled at her longingly. As she gazed into his deep blue eyes, she realised the nature of his visit, and began to weep. Her teardrops followed the raindrops onto the ground, but he gently wiped one from her eye.

"Kari," he said. "Before you go, I'd like to say something to you that I've always wanted to say to you that I may never be able to say again."

"And that is...?" she asked as new tears began to well up.

"Kari Kamiya, before you leave here forever, I just want you to know that I've always loved you, and I've never dreamt of spending my life with, or giving my love to, another. You are the only light in the darkness of life's hardships, Kari, and I want you to know that I'll always be with you, wherever you are."

The new tears that were pleading to leave did so as she thrust herself upon him. He took two steps back, recoiling from the sudden embrace, and gently placed his right hand on her side. He suddenly remembered the rose that he had meant to give her and he slowly pulled himself from her so he could give it to her. As he lifted his arm to give the rose to her, he felt numerous stabbing pains in his hand as he realised that the thorns were still on the rose and had given him many wounds on his palm. Grinning slightly, she wiped the blood from his palm with her pink forearm-length glove. She took the rose as one drop of his blood refused to fall to the ground.

"I'll leave it there, just to show that you truly are with me," she said. She looked down at his hand and smiled slightly. "You're lucky. Your lifeline wasn't broken by any of the thorns."

"Not lucky," T.K. said. "Fate dealt me a good hand, and the last card he handed me was you." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. At that moment, Kari's father honked the horn, reminding her that she had to leave. She moved away from him and silently mouthed a goodbye. She stepped into the back of the van as the car started and sped away, the moving truck close behind. T.K.'s white hat flew off his head with the breeze that followed. He looked down at his hand and noticed that the wounds did not bleed again...

__

Kimi wo, kimi wo aishiteru (It is you, it is you that I love)

__

Kokoro de mitsumete iru (My heart gazing steadily at you)

__

Kimi wo, kimi wo shinjiteru (It is you, it is you I believe in)

__

Samui yoru mo... (Even in the cold night...)

...T.K. was absolutely shaken at her being gone. He ached to see her, and he sent her a letter once every few days. It had only been weeks since she moved, and he felt like something was missing from him. He'd not heard a word from her, nothing so much as a phone call or a letter. Turning from his window, he looked at a picture frame. In it, a picture of the two of them together, her face gently pressed against his. They held each other arm in arm. It had seemed to gather dust since they had been together, and he gently brushed some dust away from the picture to get a clearer view of her face.

...It had seemed to gather dust since they had been together, and she gently brushed some dust away from the picture to get a clearer view of his face. Kari sighed longingly and looked at the picture. She let his last words to her sink into her mind, and she tried to figure out the true extent of them. She wanted to know if he truly was sincere, and furthermore, she yearned to be with him. She took the picture frame in her hands and slowly held it close to her, as if embracing the picture frame would at least bring some comfort. She walked towards the window of her room and sat on the ledge. As she looked out the window, a shooting star flew across the night sky.

"I wish, I wish, O shooting star," she whispered. "If he truly loves me, please bring us back together." She put the picture frame down beside her. Lowering her head on her knees, she began to cry softly. "Please...make my wish come true..." She looked up again at the night sky. "Let me be with you forever, T.K. I..." She was unsure of what she was going to say. "I...love you..."

  
_Nee, koishite mo_ (Say, even being in love)

__

Dare ni mo itsuka owari ga kuruno? (Could the end come someday for anyone?)

__

Nee, aozora yori mo (Say, could a heart be abandoned completely)

__

Sunda tokimeki sutete shimau no? (Even if it beats clearer than the blue sky?)

__

Kisetsu kawaru no kaze (Running along the path)

__

Michi wo hashiru (Of the wind of the changing seasons)

__

Zutto... (All the way...)

...Months had passed, and T.K. felt numb, almost hollow inside. It was summer, and his love for Kari had slowly began to diminish. He leaned on the railing of the bridge and gazed at the deep orange ball slowly dipping itself into the horizon.

"They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder," he said to no one in particular. "If that's so, then why do I feel so alone? I told Kari that I loved her, but now..." He hesitated. "But now...I don't feel so sure anymore."

As if answering, a gust of wind blew his hat away, and he chased it down the street. As he came up to a street corner, the wind gently carried it high into the sky.

...Kari slowly walked down the street, her stomach tied up in several knots. T.K. had been sending her letters virtually every day, but she had never got around to sending him one in return. Every time she was about to write a reply to him, another letter of his would come along and tell her more of his thoughts and wishes to always be with her. It had been about a week and a half since he had received his most recent letter, and she wondered if something was wrong. Looking at the envelope in her hands, she stopped for a moment and gazed out at the sun.

"I feel so alone, so confused," she said to no one in particular. "T.K. told me he loved me, but do I feel the same way for him?" Surprisingly, there was an answer. A strong gust of wind dashed around her and snatched the letter from her hands. It was slowly tossed high into the sky.

...As evening fell, T.K. roamed the streets aimlessly. He had lost his hat and something of great value to him that was in it. He took a deep breath, and decided to head home. He turned the corner and saw his apartment building. As he walked inside, he took out a key ring and opened the door into the lobby. Waiting for an elevator, he looked at the walls. The design of the wallpaper seemed to have a familiar look to him. He stared at one section of the wallpaper between two elevators, and sure enough, there was some type of symbol. It was shaped like a sun. It had a small circle in the middle and was surrounded by diamonds spreading out in all directions.

"Where have I seen this before?" he asked himself. He blinked, and the symbol he was looking at began to glow in a shade of pink.

"What...?" He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the pattern again. It was no longer glowing. He thought about where he had seen that pattern, and it suddenly dawned on him as to where he had seen it. "It's Kari's crest," he said. One elevator opened, and he rushed inside. Leaning against one of the walls, he thought about what he had just seen.

...The night sky loomed overhead as Kari stared down at the river. She had poured out all the emotions and thoughts that had come to her when she wrote that letter, only to have it spirited away by a gust of wind.

"Tai's probably worried about me," she said. "I better head home." As she got off the bridge and walked down the somewhat busy street, she noticed a white hat sitting at the foot of a lamppost. She ran to it, and realised it was T.K.'s hat. As she picked it up, a thought came to her.  
"What would his hat be doing here?" she asked. She felt something stiff along the edge of the hat, and she upturned it. A single photograph was hidden along the inner edge. She took it out and looked at the photo. It was a picture, _her_ picture. She covered her mouth in surprise. She looked at the back of the photo and saw something that T.K. had written.

_To you, Kari Kamiya..._ It read. _I give my heart and soul. This picture holds it, and may the one who finds it know that they have found me...with you._ She held the hat and her photo close to her, crying softly. She looked around and realised that she was alone on the street. As she regained her composure and began to walk away, a neon-green sign lit up above her. She looked up and stared in awe.

"It's T.K.'s crest," she gasped. She turned to her right and peered into the shop. _The Volcano Tavern,_ she thought. _Must be just a coincidence._ She shook her head and walked home, putting his hat into her jacket pocket.

...T.K. closed the door to his apartment. His mom wasn't home again, and he had decided to just go to sleep. He brushed his teeth and changed to his pyjamas. Before he climbed into bed, he opened the window in his bedroom a bit. Satisfied at the coming of cool air, he went to bed and pulled the covers over him. As a breeze came in, an envelope twirled in the air for a moment before settling in front of his face.

"Hmm?" He took the envelope into his hand and sat up. "It's from Kari." He opened the letter.

_Dearest T.K.,_ Kari wrote. _You've sent me many letters, and with each one, you come up with something new to say to me. Finally, I have been able to write something to you, something I may never be able to say, or write, ever again._

T.K., when you told me that you loved me and that you would never love another, I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. I know you are sincere, but I didn't know at that moment, at that exact time and place, whether your words were true. I have had a lot of time to think about it, and now I know I am sure of what I am about to say.

I love you more than life itself, T.K., and I want you to know that. You mean more to me than anyone else in the world, and I hope I mean more to you as well. What I am about to write next is also written on the back of the photo. He gasped in awe as he read the last few words and remembered what he had written on the back of the photo in his hat. _To you, T.K. Takaishi, I give my heart and soul. This picture holds it, and may the one who finds it know that they have found me...with you._ The words were forever burned into his memory as he held the letter and photograph of him in his hand...

__

Kimi wo, kimi wo aishiteru (It is you, it is you that I love)

__

Kokoro de mitsumete iru (My heart gazing steadily at you)

__

Kimi wo, kimi wo shinjiteru (It is you, it is you I believe in)

__

Samui yoru mo... (Even in the cold night...)

...Kari got home safely that evening, but she was dead tired, not just physically, but emotionally. She quickly cleaned up, changed into her pink nightgown, and slipped under the covers of her bed. She looked out her window into the starry night sky.

"_Aishiteru_, T.K.," she whispered. "Good night..." She turned around and slowly drifted into sleep, a single tear forming on the corner of her eye.

...T.K. was staring out his window. Diamonds littered the starry sky, and he noticed a shooting star. As it disappeared, another breeze flew into his room as he drifted to sleep at the window ledge.

"_Aishiteru_, T.K.," the breeze whispered. "Good night..."

He suddenly woke up to Kari's voice, but figured it was nothing at all. He walked over to his bed and slid under the covers. As he closed his eyes and went to sleep, another breeze flew into his bedroom, relaying one final message to T.K.

"Let me be with you forever, T.K.," the breeze whispered quietly. T.K. turned in his sleep as Kari's voice relayed one last sentence to him. "I...love you..."

__

Tatoe ashita nakushite mo (Even if our love should be lost tomorrow)

__

Anata wo ushinatte mo (And I lose you as well)

__

Dekiru kagiri no egao de (For as long a possible)

__

Kagayakitai (I want smiling faces to shine)

...T.K. woke up late one Saturday morning to find a note from his mother on top of an envelope. He took the piece of paper with his name on it.

_T.K._, it read, _this came for you in the mail yesterday. I found it with the flyers and other junk mail. You can blame the mailman._ He smiled, then set his eyes on the envelope lying on the table. He picked it up and looked at it. Only his name was written on the back. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dearest T.K._, it said. _I have a surprise waiting for you at the park at eight o'clock tonight. Think about me today, for it will only make my surprise sweeter. I miss you. Kari Kamiya._

He stared blankly at the letter. She pondered over her words, and then suddenly it hit him. She did indeed have a surprise for him, and he knew all too well what it was.

...Kari was awfully worried. She wondered what T.K. would think of her now. So much had time had passed between them, and it was possible that his feelings for her could have changed. He had not written any more letters to her after the one letter addressed to him was blown away, and she feared the worst. The afternoon had already passed, and she wasn't very hungry. Eight o'clock was nearing, and she had rushed to finish moving her belongings into her new apartment in Odaiba. It had only been a month ago when her father had received word from his boss that he would be transferred back to Odaiba, and would be given a larger apartment than the one he had lived in before. She was elated to be back home, but a deep feeling of concern and fear enveloped her. _What if T.K. had stopped writing because he had found another? What is what he said meant nothing to him at all?_ The thoughts ran through her mind, keeping her in a frenzy of uncertainty. One thought stood out above all, however, and it warmed her heart instantly. She thought of T.K. being overjoyed at seeing her, of being with her once more.

...Eight o'clock came around slowly, and T.K. had longed for it to arrive. He had left a message for his mom at home before running out of the apartment building and into the park. As he arrived, he saw other couples walking around the park, admiring the floral arrangements, or the moon looming over them in the deep blue sky. He proceeded to an empty corner of the park, and he saw a familiar area that was split off from the rest of the park. The area was a secret, a secret that he and Kari alone shared. As he stood behind a tree, he caught sight of a young woman sitting at the bench, as if waiting for someone. _She really has returned,_ he thought. With his body acting all on its own, he ran to her.

"Kari!" he cried out. The girl sitting at the bench looked up at him just as thunder crashed and rain began to pour.

__

Namida de ima yobikakeru (Now, with my tears, I appeal to you)

__

Yakusoku nado iranai (I don't need a promise)

__

Kimi ga kureta taisetsu na (Because you have given me)

__

Tsuyosa dakara... (Precious strength...)

She kissed him on the cheek, and he just smiled at her longingly. As she gazed into his deep blue eyes, she realised just how strong her feelings for him were. He looked down at her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm glad you returned to me," he said quietly.

"No," she said. "I returned to us. Your letters to me made me realise that I truly care for you, and that I, too, cannot think of spending my life with, or giving my love to, another. You gave me the strength to keep that thought, T.K., and I can never thank you enough for it." The emotions began to overwhelm her, and she thrust herself onto him. He took two steps back, recoiling from the sudden embrace, and gently placed his hands on her sides. He heard her crying faintly on his chest.

"I missed you so much, T.K.," she said between brief pouts of tears. "I thought you'd have found another after you stopped writing."

"Kari, you know I'd never find another because no other girl, DigiDestined or not, could ever replace you, and I'll never abandon you...ever..."

__

Hitomi de ima yobikakeru (Now, with my eyes, I appeal to you)

__

Yakusoku nado iranai (I don't need a promise)

__

Hitomi de ima te wo nobasu (Now, with my eyes, I reach out a hand to you)

__

Samui yoru mo... (Even in the cold night...)

She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. The bond between them was so strong, so powerful that nothing could destroy anything they built. Rain continued to pour down on them as they continued to hold each other close. She smiled and pulled out a white hat from her pocket and gently put it over his head.

"I found this, and the picture inside."

He said nothing, but just smiled and gazed into her eyes as she stared into his. One thought entered their minds: the thought of spending eternity together. He smiled slightly, and she beamed back.

"I guess..." he began.

"Fate dealt you to me this time," Kari said.

He nodded. "Yeah. And from now on, whatever hands Fate deals us, we'll be playing our hands together, and we'll always win." He bent down a bit and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes as well, and their lips met. They held each other close and continued their kiss as a breeze wrapped around them, keeping them together, and blowing away anything that stood in the way of their love...

--Fin--

-= So, whatcha think? Review and let me know aight? Lates...=-

--Jonasan Khushrenada

This fanfiction is copyright © 2001 Veloza-SwordsMasters. All rights reserved. All characters and other stuff noted on the disclaimer belong to their respective owners. Anyone caught copying this work will be met with Swift Retribution (my personal lackey), okay? I'm glad we got things sorted through.


End file.
